Twisted
by Fanfiction2017
Summary: Jesse and Beca didn't meet at Barden, they meet through Stacie and Chloe. Things seem to go well until Stacie finds out one of Jesse's secrets. Secrets ALWAYS have a way of coming undone, and when this secret comes out relationships are destroyed, friendships torn and each and everyone of the characters will end up broken...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So here is a few details if the story...**

**1. Jesse is 23 and his sister is Chloe who is 24**

**2. Beca is 22 and hasn't met Jesse or Chloe **

**3. Set in LA**

**4. Only Beca, Stacie and Amy went to Barden**

**Anyway this chapter is SUPER short but my other chapters are going to be 1000+ words. Also I wont upload another chapter until I get at least 2 reviews and please follow my fan fiction twitter account for details :) ENJOY :) "Make good choices" X**

**Chapter 1.**

Beca's short legs struggled to keep up with Stacie as they walked the buzzing streets of Los Angeles.

"So I start work on Monday, Beca its Friday that means it only 2 full days away! Beca two only two days until I've finally achieved my dream" Stacie let out a squeal as they continued to walk towards their apartments.

Beca smiled she was genuinely happy for her friend, she really deserved it.

"I know Stacie, just think no more making coffee for some old fat guy or waiting in café lines to get some snobby girls lunch" Stacie grinned at Beca as they reached the automatic doors leading to their apartment buildings lobby.

Unlike Beca, Stacie had waited a full year in Los Angeles to make any progress of her dream of being a choreographer. Instead of being hired by the first company she applied for, Stacie had to face countless rejection letters and instead work for little companies as an assistant of an assistant.

The lift dinged as the doors slid open to reveal the 21st floor, the 2 girls stepped out and made their way towards the 2 doors at the end of the hall.

"Alright see you tomorrow for lunch at 12 " Stacie said recalling the details that she arranged with Amy for lunch the following day. Beca nodded before heading into her own apartment, her eyes after a long day at work, ready to meet each other for the next 12 hours.

-X-

Jesse made his way to his parents house after being away for 3 days at conference over in London.

He had missed her, so much his heart hurt, he promised himself he wouldn't leave her like that again.

As he reached his parents house he pulled into the driveway. Looking at the big brick house that he and Chloe had grew up in he saw lights on in every room, typical he thought, his mother was always leaving lights on when she exited the room.

"It makes the house more inviting" she had claimed over a family dinner when his father had brought up the topic.

As he turned off the engine and pushed in the red button to release his seat belt.

He pushed open the door, walking into the kitchen he noticed only his mother was there.

"Where is she?" He asked.

He searched his mind, she hadn't mentioned she wasn't going to be at his parents place in any of his daily phone calls to her had she? When he had asked his parents if she could stay the duration of his trip at their house, it was because he thought she would've wanted that.

His parents loved her almost as much as he did, and she adored them, when the two were shopping she was constantly finding things that she wanted to buy them, she loved going over there for dinner.

"Jesse sweetie, she's at your apartment, remember I sent you a text this last night."

Yes she had he remembered because it had because it woke him up at 3 in the morning.

"Oh my gosh I forgot, sorry mom gotta go" he called before leaving the house again.

As he drove over to his apartment which was only a short drive. His mind was filled with thoughts of her brown eyes that she used to get whatever she wanted and her gorgeous light brown hair the curled half way down her back, and that smile, the one that would light up the room.

As he scanned his key the gate opened leading him to an underground car park, driving around the corner before turning left and reversing in between the 2 lines perfectly.

He literally leaped out of the car, pressing the padlock on his key to lock the car as he made his way towards the elevator.

When the doors slid open he entered, finding the number among the all the numbers, not too high though which he was thankful for, considering her short height, something he constantly teased her about.

He pressed his finger into the small square the read '21'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! How are we all so I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter so SORRY! Also I think I forgot to tell you what my twitter username was (awks) anyway its 'fanfiction2017' so follow! **

**Anyway please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch perfect or any of its characters. I do however own the main plot and a few characters, that will be featured in certain chapter. For full character list please pm me :) **

Jesse pulled out his key and slipped it into the hole, then turning it right after hearing the door unlock he twisted the handle. He dragged his suitcase through door, as he reached the living room he was attacked by his baby girl.

"DADDY" Tamika yelled as she hugged him.

Jesse bent down and picked her up, "Hey princess, I missed you" Jesse whispered as he squeezed her.

"Me missed you to" Jesse smiled and placed a kiss on his daughters forehead.

"Did you have fun with nana and pop?" Tamika nodded "Yea we had pizza for dinner once and we went to the park after school on thursday and pop pushed me real high on the swing! and then Auntie Chloe did my hair today with the clip she bring me. Do you like it?"

She asked turning her head so he could see the pink clip. "Yea baby, it's very pretty" She giggled as he blew a raspberry on her cheek.

"There you are pretty" Chloe said as she walked into the room.

Jesse smiled at his older sister before putting his daughter down and giving the red-head a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for watching her tonight, are you staying?" Chloe ruffled her brother hair before nodding, "Yea I think so I have so much to tell you" she laughed.

The two siblings were extremely close, especially after Tamika was born, she had helped him balance looking after her and his education.

"Tammy its time for you to go to bed, we're going to spend the day together tomorrow and then Uncle Benji is coming over for dinner." Jesse said to his 6 year old daughter.

The young girl nodded before running towards her bedroom, he laughed before following after her.

Almost 20 minutes later he returned "I can't believe she's 7 on Thursday" Jesse beamed before a knock at the door could be heard, Chloe jumped up and returned minutes later with a bag on Chinese, "I ordered take-out for us" Chloe set out the plastic containers.

The began eating while Chloe told Jesse about the date she went on with Josh, he was her boyfriend of 2 years and he got on well with Jesse.

"So I've got a new girl starting on Monday, I can't wait she seemed super nice" Chloe told him.

Jesse laughed "Chlo you think everyone's nice" Chloe stayed quiet for a moment before throwing back, "Thats not true, I don't think Aubrey's...nice" she trailed off regretting her words after seeing her younger brothers face, "Sorry" She whispered.

He shook his head, "Anyway, the recital its on the 16th isn't it?" Chloe nodded before yawning.

"Right well I'll ah be there, think I'm gonna go to bed" he said standing up.

Chloe nodded before heading into the guest room.

"Night Chloe" Jesse murmured as he walked into his own room.

"Jesse" Chloe called softly, he turned his head, "Sorry" she whispered.

Chloe turned off the lights in the room, feeling bad for mentioning her old friend.

-X-

Rolling over Beca looked at the bright red numbers on her alarm clock, "Shit lunch" she murmured at the realisation of only having 30 minutes before having to meet Stacie.

Beca slowly removed herself from the warmth of her bed and made to way into her ensuite.

20 minutes later she found her self out of the shower and fully clothed with black eyeliner covering the edges of her eyes.

Satisfied with how she looked she made her way into one of the 4 bedrooms in her apartment.

She sat down in the black leather chair, in the room she had transformed into a studio.

She still remembered the day, she and Stacie had finished adding all of her mixing equipment into the last bedroom of the apartment.

Amy had sat in the corner eating a pizza and a bag of crisps, 'Supervising' as the 2 brunettes put up shelves full of records, on two of the walls.

She knew if she began work on a mix she would never make lunch with her two best friends, and that they would kill her for missing it, the 3 girls hadn't caught up all together for ages.

Amy had been to busy working and whenever she wasn't working Beca was or whenever both girls were off work Stacie had been out on a date.

She looked at the clock on the wall '12:04' she quickly jumped from her seat and rushed out the door of the studio and through the hall until she reached her front door.

She smiled at Stacie who was shutting her own door. The two girls made their way to the lift, Beca jabbed her finger into the button before the doors swung open to reveal Ashley.

"Hey Ashley, visiting Jessica are you?" Stacie smiled at the girl.

"Yea" Ashley nodded, Jessica lived next door to Beca and over the past 9 months that Stacie and Beca had lived in the building they had become good friends with Jessica and Ashley who was always visiting her best friend.

Fat Amy occasionally spoke with the Beca's happy neighbour but the girl was to terrified to ever call Amy by her nickname 'Fat Amy' out of fear she would hurt Amy's feelings, so they weren't very close.

Beca had found it funny at first, how sensitive her neighbour was.

After saying goodbye to Ashley the two girls stepped into the lift, sending it to the ground floor.

When the doors opened for a second time, the girls walked out into the lobby saying bye to the receptionist Cynthia-rose on their way out.

20 minutes later they were pushing open the large double doors to the café.

"Oi flatbutts over here!" Stacie squealed and ran over to the table near the counter, typical Beca thought.

"Shaw-shank come 'ere" Amy engulfed Beca in a hug, Beca began to feel like she couldn't breathe and looking at Stacie she could tell that she wouldn't be getting any help, the taller girl was to busy laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey everyone sooo just so you know I write a chapter, upload it to doc manager, write another chapter, upload the previous chaoter 4 the world to see :p So Chapter 2 is waiting to be uploaded. FOLLOW fanfiction2017 :) Let me know you read my fanfics and I'll follow back if ya want! :) Anyway...**

**Review Replies...**

**gossipssweetlips - hey hun! Thanks for being my first reviewer! Hope you've read chapter 2 otherwise SPOILER ALERT you were Correct! Hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to read it even though its not the best :)**

**HeyMillionDollarBaby - Haha same I'm always reading fanfics at the worst times :p and damm you got it! Tamika was yes infact Jesse's daughter :) I'm gonna take 'half-way decent' as a compliment and say thanks! Hope your sleep was from that point in peaceful! :p Haha Anyway Thanks**

**Annasilverfin - Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Guests: Leave me a name and I'll reply individually BUT thanks to all 3 of you! Enjoy**

**Mallory McCreerian: Thanks for the support :) happy reading :p**

**Lilly887787: I'm not sure if thats a good or bad thing...anyway thanks for reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch perfect or any of its characters. I do however own the main plot and a few characters, that will be featured in certain chapter. For full character list please pm me :)**

**Anyway lets do this...ok lets not! Just thought I should let you know I wrote this chapter at least 3 times and each time I came to finish it off it wasn't there! So sorry its not the best...Also this chapter is mainly about Stacie but I through in a bit of Jesse as well. FOLLOW ON TWITTER fanfiction2017 I'm about to post a photo of what I want Tamika to look like :) Sorry this chapter kinda sucks but hey at least its an update!**

-X-

Beca woke to the beeping of her alarm, jamming her finger into the button to stop the loud noise, she reluctantly got up making her way out and into the bathroom.

Hopping into the shower and letting the water pour over her body, she remembered that it was Stacie's first day.

Shortly after she had gotten changed,there was a loud banging at the door, "Beca! Beca" came the voice Beca knew was Stacie's.

"Its open" The door swung open to reveal stacie in green tank top with Dance written on it three times.

"I cant believe it Beca!" She squealed.

The tall girl entered the kitchen grabbing a banana from the bowl of fruit and taking a bite from it.

"I know Stace, just please don't do anything sexual in front of any kids...or any of your co-workers" Stacie rolled her eyes and pouted, "I cant help it Bec, you know that".

Beca laughed at her friend before putting toast in her mouth. "Shit its 8, gotta go Bec, Love ya" Stacie squealed bouncing out of the apartment with excitement.

Beca laughed, she was happy for her friend, she knew the past year hadn't been easy for the tall brunette.

-X-

Stacie drove towards Swanson Dance Studios, the radio on full blast as she sang, ignoring the stares of the other drivers.

As she pulled into the car park she bounced out of the came and onto the footpath leading to the entrance.

As she pushed through the double doors she saw a red head leaning over a mac that sat on the black desk.

"Oh Stacie great your here!" Chloe exclaimed standing up straight and coming round the side of the desk.

"How have you been?" Chloe asked the girl she met a few weeks prior.

"Ah Good, yea good" Stacie forced herself not to squeal.

"Alright I can tell your a bit, ah actually a lot, excited so I'll just give you a basic rundown, all of the information was in those documents I gave you but well it was all mixed with other mandatory stuff my mom put in years ago! and well we do have lives!" Stacie let out a light giggle already feeling more at ease.

"So basically we have morning classes until around 12 for ages up to 4 and our school age classes start from 3:30 but you will be required to be here by 3 at the latest, anyway those classes run until 9. We're also are open all day Saturday and we have selected classes that run on Sunday. I think your days were Monday, Wednesday and Thursday?" Stacie nodded and the red head continued "cool well your shifts are as we arranged, and you will be here pretty much all day Thursday because you have also got paperwork that you may be required to do in the period between groups."

Stacie looked at the woman who was now her boss, she could have sworn the woman never took a breath while talking.

Chloe beaconed for Stacie to follow her through big white doors. "So this along with another 2 studios, which are being used and I hate disrupting classes, are the ones you'll be using unless anything comes up" Stacie nodded again as they walked into the free studio.

Chloe turned around and pulled Stacie into a hug, "I have a feeling we're going to be really fast friends."

Letting go of the brunette she asked "Want to go get a coffee?" As she pulled Stacie out of the studio and towards the reception, just in time to see a guy carrying a unicycle enter the room, "Hey Chlo, hey beautiful" he said looking Stacie up and down.

"Uni for the last time stop hitting on my staff! Or else you'll have no-where to practise" Chloe then followed to pull Stacie out the door.

"Sorry about him, he's my brothers friend, I let him practise new trick things in one of the studio if its free" Chloe laughed, "Oh he actually rides that thing?" Stacie asked pulling a face, "Yeah, I try telling him how unattractive it is but he never listens, he's had the thing ever since I've known him."

The two girl began laughing as they arrived at the coffee shop.

-X-

Jesse pulled into a car park turning to his daughter who was sat behind him, "Alright bye baby, don't forget Aunty Chloe is picking you up and taking you to dance."

His daughters eyes lit up at the mention of dance.

"Is Chris dancing to?" Chris was Donald's brother, the same age as Tamika, due to 'a little accident' his parents had.

"No he dances tomorrow" his daughter nodded before opening the door and climbing out, "Bye daddy" and with that she ran off towards the school gates.

"Bye Tammy" Jesse laughed.

He waited until she was safely in the school grounds before reversing out of the car park and heading off to work.

-X-

"So you have got to come out for drinks with me and my friends!" Chloe squealed.

Stacie nodded, "Sounds fun" Chloe paused for a moment "Ah what about Wednesday? You should bring a few of your friends to, cause most of my friends are guys, actually they're not even mine, more like my brothers" Chloe laughed.

"Oh so you and your brother are close?" Chloe nodded and smiled fondly at the thought of her brother, "he's about 2 years younger than me, what about you?" Stacie shook her head "nah I'm an only child although my best friend Beca, I've known her since we were like 3 and we were super close until we became teenagers. But we're tight now" Chloe nodded "Yea I had a friend like that" she looked at the ground before Stacie noticed and started talking about the studio.

-X-

Chloe unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door, her niece copying.

As the two girls made there way into the building, they walked in silence having talked the whole car ride.

As soon as they entered Tamika ran off towards another dancer, leaving Chloe smiling after her.

Her niece inherited her aunties and grandmothers love for dancing, she took competitive classes four days a week and on occasion she comes on a Friday for recreational classes, never complaining about attending any classes.

The girl had the talent and energy that most people dream of having a child like, Chloe only hope that was a gene from her side of the family and Chloe's own children one day would love dancing just as much.

"Chloe, Chloe...Chloe?" She heard whispers, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Oh hey Lilly" Lilly whispered something inaudible before walking away towards a studio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ahmagsh thanks for the reviews. Sorry thats it short!**

**Replies:**

**Gossipssweetlips - ah thank you so much for this review! Really made my day :) Thanks for the encouraging words :) I tweeted a thanks on Twitter, which u probably didnt c but yea! Thanks again**

**Tornalready - Babe you are such a lovely! I love this type of review (questions and encouragement) Um to be honest I dont know I'm just in love with the name! What are your thoughts on the name? And hun? Beca always has baggage :p You'll just have to wait and see what kind it is! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch perfect or any of its characters. I do however own the main plot and a few characters, that will be featured in certain chapter. For full character list please pm me :)**

-X-

Chloe along with Stacie peered through the glass window watching the younger girls dance she noticed Stacie's eyes following her niece, "She's talented isn't she?" Chloe said, Stacie looked at the red head before catching on that she was talking about the small brunette she was watching moments earlier.

"Yea she looks more advanced than most of the others." Chloe gave a small nod, "She's dedicated, she'll be in your hip hop classes" Stacie smiled she remembered herself at the same age, although the young girl looked quite more focused than she remembered herself being.

"Oh I just realised I ah cant make it this Wednesday sorry, but what about saturday" The red head said as she began to walk away from the window, Stacie following. "Oh, yea Saturday sounds good."

-X-

As 8 o'clock rolled by Chloe allowed Stacie to leave for the night as today was just a introduction, tomorrow was the real deal and Stacie couldn't wait.

As she stopped at a red light she whipped out her phone and sent Beca a message.

**From Stacie**

**To Beca: **_Hey boo I'm gonna get takeaway get FA over if she can C u soon :) x o & what bout Jess and Ashley if shes there_

As the light went green she put down her phone and began driving.

-X-

As Stacie opened the front door of Beca's apartment, she saw Jessica sitting on a beanbag and Beca in the kitchen holding a bottle of champagne.

"She's here" Jessica squealed turning her head around to face Stacie.

Beca made her way over to the taller woman passing her a glass of champagne, "Beca" Stacie said grabbing her elbow and pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you" Beca nodded into the taller girls chest before beginning to feel as though she was being suffocated.

"Stace" Beca murmured "Alright ma bitches where's the others?" Beca passed Stacie another re-filled glass as Jessica explained the two girls were busy.

-X-

Jesse walked through the lift doors, Tamika's small hand holding his own.

"...and we met a teacher today shes real pretty" Tamika told him.

"You know who I think is real pretty? " he asked as he turned the key in the lock pushing open the door.

Tamika shook her head,

"I think your real pretty" he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Even prettier than aunty chloe?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yes even prettier, don't tell Aunty chloe though" Tamika nodded "She might be sad if I tell her but it be our secret" she whispered.

As the two separated, Jesse began making dinner and Tamika ran off to do some homework.

-X-

"Tammy" Jesse's voice echoed through the apartment, he was about to call again as he heard foot steps coming down the hall.

Soon Tamika appeared sitting a the table. "Here baby" he said placing the pasta down in front of her before taking his own seat across from hers.

"Thank you" she said taking a mouthful.

"So Aunty Chloe is having a sleepover on Wednesday so she'll be here for your birthday" he smiled as his daughters eyes lit up at the mention of her aunt.

"Yay is she coming to my party to?"

"Yea baby and Josh" His daughter clapped her hands together "Daddy there be cupcakes and fairy bread at my party?" She asked.

Jesse nodded his head, the party was at the park, Tamika had invited a few friends from Dance and school as well as Family friends all up there was around 15 children.

Jesse smiled as he watched his daughter eat, he meant what he said before she really was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen.

He just couldn't believe his baby was 7 in 3 days, time had gone so fast with the support of family and friends, he only wished she had a mother figure in her life.

Jesse hadnt dated since Tamika was born, who would want to date a single teen dad anyway?

Although Jesse did get out quite a bit, which he was grateful to his family for, and sure a few of the girls he hooked up with were okay in the bedroom department but none of them knew about the best thing in his life, his baby girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I AM SOOOOO SORRY! It has been like two weeks! :( Just been stuck with so many assignments and yea...anyway FOLLOW MY TWITTER fanfiction2017 FOLLOW! Thanks for all the reviews :) Sorry this isn't the best chapter...Also posted a pic of fairy bread on twitter :) and please give me your thoughts on changing this story to 'M' rated would you still read? I only ask because a few of you want lemons :) OKAY GUYS THIS IS A SUPER SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW WHETHER OR NOT YOU GUYS WOULD KEEP READING IF I CHANGED IT TO M? The first one to reach maybe 3/5 I will do so please vote :)

SATURDAY

"Stace you look amazing" Beca announced as she saw the girl exit from her room.

"Aw shit Beca thinks this looks good..better go change" Stacie joked sticking her tongue out.

"Oh haha, very funny. We better head over now" Beca said as she looked at the massive clock hanging over on the wall.

The two girls left Stacie's apartment and headed down to the basement.

After a short drive the two girls arrived at the bar in the middle of Los Angeles.

-X-

Stacie's eyes scanned the packed room for her bosses red hair, finally spotting her sitting with a group over in a booth.

"Beca, come on" she said motioning Beca with her hand.

"STACIE!" Chloe squealed as she saw the two girls approach, the red head bounced from her seat crushing stacie into a hug, before moving on to Beca.

"You must be Beca? I've heard so much about you" Beca smiled at the bubbly woman.

"Anyway this is my brother Jesse, Jesse this is Beca she's Stacie's friend oh and this is Stacie, and thats Donald and well Bumper was meant to come but ah 'he had things to do'" Chloe shuddered before continuing and my boyfriend Josh is just over there getting us shots!" She squealed as she waved her hand in the general direction of the bar.

-X-

"Didn't Amy say 'she had things to do' as well?" Beca whispered to Stacie.

"Hey you never listen to our sex stories, don't come crawling to me for information, but yea and if you were listening last night she was telling us about this car she was gonna have sex with" Beca pulled a face of disgust at that comment.

"Beca don't judge, once you become as experienced as Amy and I you have to shake things up sometimes, anyway at least we get some" Stacie poked her tongue out at Beca.

"I do so!" She whispered harshly back at the taller girl.

"Fine then I dare you, the next guy to speak to you."

Beca rolled her eyes at her friend, "fine lets do this" Stacie nodded before the girls took a seat in the booth next to Donald.

"Hey you must be Stacie?" Beca looked up to see a man looking at Stacie with his hand wrapped around Chloe's waist, "I'm Josh" he smiled at Stacie, "and you are?" He asked Beca.

"Beca" she replied.

"Shit!" She squealed jumping up and running from the table, thankful for sitting on the outside.

As she reached the bathroom, she took a few deep breaths before the door swung open to reveal Stacie.

"I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH A GUY IN A RELATIONSHIP" Beca squeaked.

Stacie burst out in loud laughs, "chill Becs I don't want to get fired, BUT the next guy, definitely" Stacie said and began to pull Beca out of the bathrooms.

As the two girls reached the table and sat back down Jesse asked, "Hey Beca right? You alright, took off pretty fast" Beca's face paled as she realised Jesse was her 'victim'.

She looked at Stacie who was suppressing a laugh. "Yea yeah all good" she said after a while.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD READ IF IT WAS M!

Xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my lovelies - how are we all? (Yes please reply I love connecting with you all) Thanks for the reviews! Everybody I demand you look at the rating - yea its M! I'll update once I get ONE NEW TWITTER FOLLOWER! fanfiction2017 - FOLLOW ME also if you guys want to get to know me a bit more - tweet me questions and I'll answer them so ah FOLLOW fanfiction2017 Seriously this is the worse lemon ever! :/**

11pm

Beca and Jesse sat together in the both having being ditched by Chloe and Josh a while ago and Stacie leading Donald away, leaving Beca with a wink.

Neither were sober however they weren't drunk.

"More shots?" Jesse asked. Beca nodded "tequila" and with that Jesse left for the bar.

Beca sat prepared to get the man so drunk, that he would sleep with her.

-X-

An hour later

Jesse pressed Beca up against the wall, her lips swallowed by his.

"Wanna. Get. Outta. Here" Jesse mumbled against her lips. Beca moaned nodding.

A short time later Beca fumbled for her keys as Jesse deprived her of oxygen, as the door unlocked the pair made their way inside the apartment Jesse slamming the small woman against the wall as she reached for the hem of his shirt.

He reached for the zipper of her dress pulling it down at lightning speeds.

As she shed herself from the black material she wrapped her legs around him, pushing him towards the couch.

Jesse began to undo his belt buckle, before letting his pants fall to his ankles and wriggling his feet out of them.

Jesse lips began to make their way down her body towards her breasts.

As he reached her red bra he bought his hands up and began massaging her through the material causing Beca to let moans escape.

As he shed the woman from her bra his lips began to enclose on the left breast while his hand still grasped the other one.

"JESSE" she moaned louder than before.

Her fingers tugged furiously at the waistband of his boxers.

His length hard, she moved her hands over it stroking it softly.

Beca soon found her self completely naked as she removed her mouth from him.

"I need you" she murmured as she made her way back up. Jesse positioned himself at her entrance, thrusting in and out of her.

Letting groans escape from both of their mouths.

She tug her nails into his back as he thrust harder into her.

-X-

The next morning Beca's eyes slowly opened, she blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to her surroundings.

She looked around until she noticed a note on the bench.

_"Beca sorry had 2 go  
Last night was fun  
See ya round  
- Jesse"_

Beca rolled her eyes, of course he'd left they all do, never to be in contact again.

Although she didn't blame him, or any of the other guys she'd hooked up with.

She herself always left as soon as she woke, sometimes without leaving a note, but Beca had learnt from the best, when she was young her father would leave without a trace for days and eventually he left forever.

Beca picked up her phone sending Stacie a text

**To: Ma Bitch**  
_"Guess who spent the night alone"_

-X-

Stacie was just about ready to leave Donald's apartment when her phone pinged. She cringed at the sound Apple had changed her text tone to when she updated to ios7.

**From: Shorty **  
_"Guess who spent the night alone"_

Stacie let out a short laugh before flicking the keyboard up.

**To: Shorty **  
_"Hmmm you ;P"_

"Hey ah I should get going" she said as she entered the apartment's kitchen.

Donald seeing her with her bag ready to go, walked towards her, "Do you want a lift?"

"Nah it's only like a mile away I'll walk but thanks. Last night was fun"

Donald nodded "Yeah we should do it again sometime"

Stacie smiled and began walking out door, "See ya round beautiful" He called.

**From: Shorty**  
_"Oh haha very funny :p however your answer is incorrect ;p"_

-X-

**2 weeks later**

As stacie flicked off the dock and grabbed her bag Chloe came bouncing in.

"Hey so Josh & I are having our house warming on Friday night you and Beca like have to come"

Stacie let out a laugh, "ah yeah I'll definitely be there, ah so who's gonna be there?" She asked raising her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

Chloe sighed, "yes Donald's going to be there. Yes he's been asking asking about you. But Stace he's a player, I mean I love him but seriously the guy he's not boyfriend material"

Chloe rubbed the the taller girls arm before turning to leave, "let me know about Beca"

-X-

Haha okay guys I AM SOOOOO SORRY about the late update! This is quite a short update BUT I will update as soon as I get a new follower on twitter so FOLLOW fanfiction2017. Thankyou all for the reviews - they mean the WORLD to me!

**Gossipssweetlips: **Haha 'Jesse needs it to be M' Also Jesse hasn't dated BUT well he has hooked up with a few randoms. :/ Also thanks for being a frequent reviewer xx  
**HHer-PitchSlap-HOA:** Sorry I changed it to M :( Your reviews did mean a lot to me :(  
**Jessica-yip-792: **Your such a lovely! Really enjoy reading your comments :) Also thanks for not only being a frequent reviewer BUT you follow me on twitter so thanks! Definitely tweet me sometime.  
**EVERYONE:** Thanks to everyone who helped me decide whether to change it to M!

XX


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! Once again self promoting I'll write another chapter when I get a new follower on Twitter so FOLLOW fanfiction2017! This chapter is dedicated to my new follower! Anyway I'm going away on Thursday and will get back probably Wednesday so I'll take my iPad and try to write a few chapters (no promises as I'll be with a friend I haven't seen in forever! (okay maybe a year or two) but I WILL try) Also in my review replies when it says 'EVERYONE' obviously it means all of the people who reviewed but it's more for like the ones who a one-line comment that doesn't REALLY need to be answered but I like to just give you guys a reply because I do really appreciate you taking time to review!**

-X-

**To: Chlosta**  
_"Hahaha u changed ur name in ma phone :p wats mine on urs? Becs can come 2moro night x"_

Almost instantly the tall brunette got a reply

**From: Chlosta**  
**"Well duh! We're like besties! Chloe swanson wasn't working 4 me :p 'Racy Stacie' sweet cya both 2moro"**

Stacie let out a laugh before sending a reply back.

-X-

"Tammy dinner" Jesse called as he placed the bowls of pasta down on the dining table.

The young girl came racing down the hall, her hair still up in a neat bun from dance.

"Daddy guess what!" She said as she climbed up onto the seat.

"Oh pasta and there's cream to daddy" she squealed before Jesse could reply.

"What baby?" He asked taking a bite.

Tamika gasped in horror, her father didn't guess. "Guess daddy you have to guess"

Jesse gave a light laugh before pretending to think hard, "hmmm, you're moving to Africa?"

The little girl shook her head, "you bought an elephant"

Tamika giggled "No daddy"

"Oh I've got it! You're moving out of home" he teased causing Tamika to burst into fits of laughter.

"Daddy...no" she managed to say as she calmed down.

"Alright I give up" he sighed.

"I'm having sleeping at Tay's tomorrows until sunday" she squealed.

"Don't forget to be a very good girl" He smiled at his daughters excitement.

"Daddy I'm good always. I'm a angel, Uncle Ben says so" Jesse laughed at the mix up of angel and angle.

"Angel not angle princess. Now eat up then we are going to watch Monsters Inc."

-X-

"See baby, now there are only nice monsters" Jesse said as the closing titles began playing.

When there was no reply he turned to face she and realised she was sound asleep.

He slowly manoeuvred her away from him, so that he could stand before picking up her light body and taking her into her bedroom.

Jesse pulled back the covers to her bed before laying the sleeping girl down and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you princess" he whispered as he flicked off the light.

-X-

"Beca...Beca" she heard someone calling her above the music.

As turned around she spotted him weaving his way through the swarm of people.

"Ah hey it's Jesse right" she questioned, although she knew his name she didn't want him to think she was desperate.

"Yup that's what they call me, so ah the other morning I didn't want to rush off but I had a meeting and I didn't want to wake you" he gave a light laugh.

"A meeting on Sunday?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hey that's what you get for wanting to score movies" he gave a shrug.

"You score movies? What company do you work for?" She asked, she'd worked with a few and she'd never heard of him.

"Ah Round Edges but I actually work more with the international side" je explained as she nodded.

-X-

Gossipssweetlips: Haha thanks! Sorry about Tamika not being there BUT I did put a bit of Tamika in!  
HHer-Pitch-Slap-HOA: Yay hope you enjoyed this update :)  
Princessnina070: Me either! X  
EVERYONE: Thanks for the reviews enjoy this chapter - sorry it's not super long :'(

Sorry about how short this was :( In quite a rush because I'm going away for the night and then I'm going away on Thursday so...Also if anyone's interested in the floor plan for Chloe & Josh's house (which will be mentioned in the next chapter) will be on my twitter so follow! fanfiction2017 If I get 1 follower I'll update hopefully tomorrow! :)

Xx


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews! They mean thee world :) Also a massive thanks to **gossipssweetlips** ~ your reviews are always so lovely :) Thanks for the follow on twitter too!  
**Liza4820** ~ Sorry about how short this one is :(  
**Guest** ~ Wow thanks :)

Thanks for everyone who follows me on twitter so far - if you do you'll know that I'm sick so this update is short but very overdue :) I'm back from my friends place - got very sunburnt but I think it's healed now :) So basically I've just given you wrap up of the tweets that aren't related to the story :) So if you don't already follow me** fanfiction2017**  
Also sorry about Jesse's part being boring :)

-X-

The room fell silent, no whispers could be heard, only the small shuffles as people craned their necks to figure out what was going on.

"Chloe Swanson, the love of my life I'm so lucky to have met you 7 years ago and they have been the best 7 of my life but the best have been the past 2, where I have been able to call you mine. I want to call you mine and grow old with you forever, Will You Marry Me?" Josh asked as pulled a black box from his pocket and kneeled down.

Jesse watched from the sideline as his sister considered it, he knew she would say yes, she had been practically in love with him since they met.

She would spend hours talking to their mother about what an amazing, caring guy he was, his 16-year-old self teasing her about her boyfriend, "He's not my boyfriend" she would continue to say, a blush rising to her cheeks every time.

"Yes..Yes! Of course I'll marry you" she squealed, lowering herself to his level.

Capturing his lips with her own as the room erupted into cheers.

-X-

**Next Morning**

Stacie's body was entangled with Donald's from the night before, heat still radiating between the two.

Slowly she untangled herself from the still sleeping body next to her.

Picking up her clothes from the night before and slipping back into them before making her way out of the bedroom.

Hearing footsteps as she reached the living room she saw Donald in only boxers rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Hey, so ahm I've got to get going but last night it really was fun, thanks" Stacie said quickly.

"Yea do ya want a lift?" Donald asked shifting from one foot to another.

"No thanks I'll walk" Stacie said turning to the door.

As she reached the door, Donald finally worked up the courage, "Do you want to maybe go out sometime?" he called, still standing in the middle of the living room.

Stacie turned her head, "ah yeah sure" she let out a small smile.

"Cool well I've got your number so I'll give you a text someone" he said, relieved she said yes.

Stacie gave a small nod before walking out of the apartment.

As she got to the lift she pulled out her phone before sending a text to Chloe.

**To: Chlosta**  
"Hey coming to get ma car in like 5"

By the time she got out of the apartment block she already had a reply.

**From: Chlosta**  
"Sweet got time 2 have a chat?"

-X-

Jesse woke with a smile on his face, he had the best night the night before.

He and Beca spent most of the night talking and getting to know each other before his phone went dead and they both shared a taxi home.

She gave him her number on a napkin, just like the movies he had thought at first, and they made plans to meet up soon.

Looking at the time he realised he had an hour until he was supposed to pick up Tamika.

After having some breakfast and putting on a load of washing,he left to pick up his daughter.

As he left he sent Chloe a text

-X-

"Hey" Chloe pulled the brunette into a hug as soon as she opened the door.

"So how was your we-just-got-engaged sex?" Stacie asked.

"So good, like actually so great" Chloe sighed with content as she passed Stacie a cup.

"Engagement sex in your new house, sounds great" Stacie gave a laugh as Chloe's phone beeped.

**From: Lil Bro **  
"So proud of you Chlo U deserve 2 b happy :) xx luv u"

"Aww he's so cute" Stacie cooed at the text.

Sending a quick reply Chloe turned back to the woman next to her.

"Yea he is" she smiled.

"Better name for him than me" Stacie complained sticking her tongue out.

"Mines not even original like really do you know how many times I heard that in high school?" Stacie exclaimed.

The two laughed and took a sip of coffee.

-X-

"And we ate cupcakes and we had pizza for dinner and daddy we even had ice cream for dessert" Tamika rambled on about the happenings of her sleepover.

"Sounds great baby, guess what" Jesse said to his daughter.

"What daddy?" Tamika turned her head to the side in curiosity.

"Well Aunt Chloe is going to get married to Josh" Jesse told his daughter, watching as her eyes lit up.

"Really daddy?" She yelled as Jesse nodded.

"Can we phone her? Daddy can we?"

Jesse nodded once again before pulling out his phone and clicking on Chloe's contact.

"It's ringing" he said as he passed his daughter the phone.

"Thankyou daddy" she whispered, placing the phone to her ear and skipping off.

Remembering he was going to call Beca he regretted giving the phone to his daughter, knowing his sister and his baby girl could talk for hours.

"Shit" he yelled running to the washing machine and ripping it open.

"Ahh shit, shit Shit!" he yelled as he fumbled in his jeans from the previous night pocket.

He pulled out the soggy napkin this ink running all over it.

"Last time I ever go out without a fully charged phone" he mumbled.

-X-

Okay that's it :/ Sorry the engagement was a bit rushed :/ I just thought with them buying a house and all :)  
The ring is also going to be on my twitter in 2 hours so follow me :) ** fanfiction2017**  
Once again please review I would really like at least 4? And maybe a new twitter follower :) :) Xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright so thanks for the reviews - honestly this is going to be very short and probably have heaps of mistakes because I'm in hospital and yup for more details on that and info about twisted follow me on twitter! fanfiction2017 Anyway I'd really maybe 4 reviews? I know it's not the best chapter in the world but...pretty please? Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **

**Big shoutout to Kylie, Rhyleigh (hope I spelt that right - don't think so :/ ) and Amanda - their tweets are amazingly appreciated Thanks Lovelies!**

-X-

**2 weeks later**

Beca woke to Stacie pouncing on her with a squeal.

"Stace what are you doing?" Beca moaned her eyes lined with sleep.

"Donald just called me. He wants to have dinner tonight, with me!" Stacie gave grin.

Beca's mind instantly filled with Jesse, he still hadn't called or sent her a message and it has been a fortnight.

"Beca...Becs" Stacie said waving a hand in her friends face.

Seeing she now had Beca's attention she continued, "I'm so excited, I think this could really turn into something, like real. I really like him Becs."

Beca gave a small smile, she could tell Stacie really liked this guy.

"Just be careful yeah?" Beca said looking at Stacie seriously.

"I will be" Stacie sighed with contentment as she lay down next to Beca, wrapping her arms around the small figure.

"Love you becs" Stacie whispered as she shut her eyes.

-X-

"It's so gorgeous" Chloe said looking at her finger, "How did you pick it?"

Josh smiled at his fiancée as he flipped the bacon, "I guess I just have good taste."

Chloe laughed, she'd get the real answer later, "sure sure."

"Have you thought about who you want to have as a bridesmaid?" Josh asked as he placed the bacon on each of their plates.

"Honestly ever since I was like 3 I've been planning it but I just don't know, I mean when I was 15 it was sweet Aubrey was going to be maid of honour and Tiffany and Rach were meant to be bridesmaids but well that's all down the drain now." Chloe said tears springing to her eyes.

"Josh what do I do? I have no friends I mean my - MY housewarming consisted of people I know from work, my brothers friends and our family. I mean I love them but I just want some of my own friends." The tears had started to fall by now.

"Shhh babe it's okay, you have so many people who love you" Josh said wrapping her into a hug, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Look at me I'm a 25 year old woman who's a mess about not having any friends." Chloe murmured into his shirt.

"No your a beautiful, strong, talented woman who's going to marry a really sexy guy." He whispered.

"Really who?" Chloe cracked a smile as she teased him.

"Oh haha your hilarious" Josh said poking his tongue out.

Chloe smiled, "What about we wait for like 10 years and then Tamika could be my bridesmaid."

"Well we could do that and then we could have our baby girl be the flower girl or we can risk having the whole wedding being set on fire and have Lilly as maybe a bridesmaid?" Josh suggested.

"Hmm maybe I guess I'll think about it." Chloe said with a smile.

"I love you Chloe" Josh said before walking around to his seat and digging in to breakfast.

"Love you too" Chloe said.

"You know before when you said 'our little girl'? Does that mean you want kids?" Chloe asked looking at Josh.

Josh gave a nod, "of course I do, I mean not tomorrow or anything but yea in the future I see us having 1 or 2 or 5 or 30 however many you want." Josh said.

-X-

"Hey, glad you made it" Donald said as he placed a kiss on Stacie's cheek.

Stacie laughed as they sat down at the table Donald had previously been sitting alone at.

"How are you?" Donald asked Stacie politely, the conversation was awkward neither of them knowing what to say to the person who's seen seen them naked on numerous occasions.

"Good, really good actually what about you? Been doing anything interesting lately?" Stacie asked.

"Yea good nah just doing my thing. So ah this is fun" Donald said.

Stacie nodded, "Yeah it's pretty awkward isn't it. I mean I'm really attracted to you, if I'm being honest but well yeah" she trailed off.

"Same I mean your gorgeous and have an amazing personality and well the sex is just a bonus but this just seems so forced." Donald agreed.

"I guess it could be because this is like 'a date' and we have all these expectations but like the other night we were just chilling. Ah I don't know" Stacie sighed.

"So your saying we should just be friends?" Donald asked.

"Maybe I mean your a pretty amazing person and I wouldn't want to lose that but yeah it might be for the best." Stacie said, her heart was sinking she wanted nothing more than to be more than friends with Donald.

"Well we still have to have dinner so shall we order?" Donald asked with a grin, although inside he too was disappointed, he really liked the tall brunette.

"Definitely I'm starving" Stacie said nodding pushing her disappointment to the back of her mind so she could have an enjoyable night with her newly found friends.

-X-

Stacie fumbled with her key in the lock trying to focus on unlocking the door, trying to focus on getting the door open instead of open Donald's lips sucking at her neck.

As soon as she got the door open it swung open only to be shut as soon as the two were inside.

Stacie began tugging at the buttons on his shirt as their lips met.

Donald's hands roamed her body before finding the zip to her dress and shedding her of the material.

His shirt now lying over the arm of the sofa and his pants near the front door.

Lying on the sofa Donald is sucking at her neck as his hands massage her breasts through her lace red bra.

"We said just friends" Stacie manages to say.

"With benefits. I like benefits" Donald says removing his lips from her neck.

"Mmm benefits are good." Stacie moans as she feels him hard against her.

She hooks her thumbs around the waist band of his boxers, before slowly pulling them down.

Throwing them across the room as he begins to remove her bra and panties.

-X-

**Pretty sure that was the worst sex scene ever!**

**Anyway don't forget to follow my twitter fanfiction2017**

**Love it?  
Hate it?**

**XX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello world so I wrote this chapter straight after Chapter 9 so yes I'm still in hospital (at the point of writing the chapter) if you'd like to get live updates on the progress of twisted follow my twitter! fanfiction2017 :) The start if this chapter is set straight after the other. So I tried to write a bit of history between Beca and Stacie but it sort of turned into a flashback so sorry about that. **

**There is also a little competition type thing going so for the details - check the note down the bottom. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews they all mean the world to me! **

-X-

They lay entangled with each other catching their breaths before Stacie whispered, "Not kidding this couch is so uncomfortable, your back is gonna hurt for weeks if we stay here."

She slowly stood up, Donald's eyes following her naked body as she offered her hand to help him up.

He took her hand in his as he stood up, she began to drag him towards her bedroom before he pulled her back into a passionate kiss.

Wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands massaged her ass, before finally settling underneath it.

Their lips stick attached to ech other he picked her up and made his way into her bedroom and laying her down on the bed.

Crawling on top of her, the two began to replay the activity again.

-X-

**From: Stacie**

**To: Beca x **

Lunch Blu Belles FA said she was in x

**From: Beca x **

**To: Stacie**

Sure wat time?

**From: Stacie **

**To: Beca x**

Say 1? XX

Beca sighed, she should have got Jesse's number of course her intoxicated self wasn't intelligent enough to do something like that though.

Questions rushed through her mind, Why hadn't he called? Did he even really like her?

She could ask Stacie to get his number off Chloe but that could sound desperate and Beca wasn't like that.

She learnt a long time ago, she couldn't get to attached to anything, they always end up leaving anyway.

She remembers when she was younger, her and Stacie were the best of friends, they lived next door to each other and they did everything together.

They sat together in class and at lunch, they went to the park, to each others houses, they played in Beca's tree house until it was dinner time, they would play in Stacie's mothers wardrobe trying on shoes and putting on her makeup.

It all changed, some would say 'in a blink of an eye' others say 'it was falling apart for a long time, the girls were just to young to notice.

Either way both of the girls families had an incident occur that tore each girl apart, right as the girls became teenagers.

For Beca she shut herself away from the world, put on the eye makeup and disconnected from everyone who cared about her.

Stacie seeked comfort, no longer having her childhood best friend to confide in she turned to guys.

While she may have been partying and sleeping around almost every nignt, her dancing was never impacted, so her father didn't notice his daughter was slowly falling to pieces.

By the time the girls were 15, the had become strangers even though they lived next door to each other.

Stacie hurt Beca was no longer there for her as was Beca that Stacie seemed to be getting on with her life without her.

The two didn't re-connect until they both ended up going to Barden.

Beca shook her head before wiping the tears she hadn't noticed had fallen.

If only the two had remained friends as their families fell apart, maybe the two girls wouldn't have been through enough pain to write a book.

Beca once again wiped the tears before getting up and washing her face.

Shortly after, she realised she should have left 10 minutes ago, rushing around her apartment she grabbed her phone and keys before heading out the door.

"Beca!" Beca heard someone call her name spinning around she saw Jessica and Ashley.

"Hey, look I've really got to go meet Stace and Amy for lunch but do you guys want to come?" She asked them.

"Yea sure we were just going get something to eat but this sounds more fun ay Ash?" Jessica said looking at Ashley who nodded.

"Great lets go" Beca said before rushing towards the elevator.

-X-

Ashley was listening to Fat Amy talk about about the time she was hit by Flying Mexican food in college and Jessica had left to use the ladies room, leaving Beca and Stacie to talk amongst themselves.

"But Beca it was actually that awkward! We were like and how are you? It was so awkward and proper and eh" Stacie told Beca.

Beca opened her mouth to speak but Stacie kept talking, "So then we talked about it and decided to be just friends and to be honest I was kinda disappointed."

Once again Stacie kept talking, refusing to allow Beca to talk, "But then it was so much easier and conversation just flowed anyway, we ate dinner and had a glass of red and then he paid for it all, I mean I insisted I pay my share but he was having none of it. Then, Beca this is the best bit!, well he drove me home and then he walked me to my door and then I turned around to say goodnight and we kissed and it was such a sweet kiss. Then we pulled away but we ended up making out in the hall for like 10 minutes! Then we went inside and had sex, guess how many times?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "I don't Stace 2?"

Stacie shook her head, "5 Beca five times and we weren't drunk!" She yelled drawing attention from most of the other customers.

"Beca I've only ever had 2 rounds at the most when I'm not drunk!" Stacie grinned as if it was goal.

"Stace, I'm happy for you, really happy that you had sex 5 times last night but you said you guys were just friends?" Beca looked at her.

"Oh yea I forgot to say that part thanks Becs, when we were on the couch and he was in just boxers and I was.." Stacie was cut off by Beca.

"Stacie, really I don't need to know this" she said causing Stacie to roll her eyes.

"Beca I'm setting the scene! Anyway I was just in that red lingerie I got from Victoria Secret that time we went shopping. Remember the time when we went to macca's after and you accidentally asked for a large g-string instead of thickshake" Stacie began laughing at the memory.

"Yes Stacie I remember, now shut up and finish your story."

"Beca it isn't a story, it's fiction" Stacie said shocked.

"Non-fiction dumbass" Beca muttered before Stacie continued.

"Anyway I was like, we said just friends, how stupid was that? I mean what if he was like 'oh yeah' and just like left, I mean I was that horny I would've died! But anyway he said benefits so yeah we're friends with benefits." Stacie gave a smile.

"Is that really a good idea Stacie?" Beca asked.

"Yes! I mean it suits me, I get to sleep with him and hopefully we'll hang out or something and it won't be awkward because there's no expectations." Stacie gave a laugh.

Beca nodded, not believing it was the best idea for her friend.

"Oi what's this I hear about friends with benefits?" Fat Amy asked causing Stacie to start her story again.

Beca turned to Ashley and Jessica and rolled her eyes before the 3 began talking about her mixes.

-X-

**Competition:**

**Prize** - Chapter 13

**Opens:** 7pm - 23rd of October 2013 (Australian QLD Time)

**Closes:** 7pm - 29th of October 2013 (Australian QLD Time)

**Question:** Guess my first name?

**Conditions**:

1. Tweet me at fanfiction2017 your guess

2. You can guess as many times as you want BUT only one guess per tweet.

3. Only one tweet per hour

4. First person to guess correctly wins!

5. Must be following me on twitter fanfcition2017

6. Must have reviewed on chapter 10 and 11. - Don't forget to mention in your review your in the competition.

7. Hints will posted on twitter.

**Example of guess: **

9pm " fanfiction2017 I guess your name is John"

10pm "I guess your name is Tom fanfiction2017"

-X-

**Good luck and don't forget to drop me a review xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again this update was written while I was in hospital, amyway just thought I'd apologise for the last 2 chapters having sexual content. (Not sure why I'm apologising but I just feel i should. Anyway thanks for the reviews :) Don't forget to follow my twitter to get updates and to interact with me! fanfiction2017**

**Disclaimer: (For disclaimer please see Chapter 2) **

**Also a massive thankyou to all of you who review! **

**Don't forget to enter the competition (check chapter 10 for details) **

**Hint coming tomorrow morning :) In response to a review (replied directly to her via tweet) You will get chapter 13 sent to you before anyone else! **

**Sorry for any confusion in regards to the prize :) Also I apologise for the spelling errors - didn't have time to put it through spell check :( :( **

**-X- **

**1 Month later**

Stacie opened the front door to Beca's apartment, "Beca..Oi Becs" she called as she walked through the apartment.

Walking into her friends bedroom she saw Beca sitting on her bed her eyes red and tissues on her bedside table.

"Beca what's wrong?" Stacie asked softly, climbing onto the bed.

"Nothing, I'm good" Beca tried to convince Stacie by smiling but it only caused more tears to fall.

"Becs you can tell me" Stacie whispered wrapping the smaller woman in her arms.

"He said he'd call but it's been over a month. Stacie a month, way over a month, he probably just asked for my number because he felt like he had to. I'm not interesting enough to get in a relationship with anyone! Or hot enough to get laid whenever I want and.." Beca could no longer talk as the tears began soaking in Stacie's singlet.

"Beca, you know that's not true you could have a relationship and your a sexy hot music producer who could get heaps of guys. And chances are he's got a good reason either that or he's a jackass." Stacie said squeezing Beca tight.

"Thank you Stace" Beca said smiling.

"Hey that's what best friends are for" Stacie said placing a kiss on Beca's cheek.

"Anyway girls night - my place with Ashley, Fat Amy, Jessica" Stacie nodded agreeing with her own statement.

"Oh what about Cynthia-Rose? She's pretty nice" Beca asked.

"Yes! Oh my god Becs lets make it like a slumber party with heaps of us - but only girls of course" Stacie squealed.

"What about Chloe? Can she come? Oh and Lilly" Stacie said.

"Yea of course. As in Lilly the one you work with? The one who 'sets fire to feel joy'" Beca asked unsure if it was safe to have Lilly in the apartment building.

"Well yea bit in her defence it was only the once..that she said that and it wasn't in front of the kids, and she was probably joking" Stacie said.

Beca gave a nervous laugh before agreeing that she could come.

Okay you go tell Cynithia-Rose and Jessica while I stay here on my lazy ass and text everyone else.

Beca gave a laugh before hoping up and putting on some flats.

"Be back soon." Beca called before heading towards Jessica's apartment door.

-X-

Stacie pulled out her phone before typing a message to Lilly.

**To:** Lilly :/

**From:** Stacie

Hey girls night at my place bring ya pj's and some fun.

**To**: Chlosta

**From:** Stacie

If u want 2 come girls night my apartement w/ my friends - only come if ur prepared 2 talk about ur brother & not b bias :p

**To:** Ash

From: Stacie

Having a girls night if u want 2 come ?

Her phone beeped as she got the first of the replies.

**From:** Chlosta

Haha yea totes I'll be there xx Bias how?

**From: **Chlosta

Actually I dont wanna know wat he's done :P

**To:** My bitch

**From:** Stacie

Oi Girls Night our baby needs some cheering up :( xx

**From:** Ash

Yea I'll be there xx

**From:** My bitch

C u flatbutts there! She'll b more delighted than a turkish delight :) :)

Stacie laughed at her friends response, trust her to think of that.

Hearing the front door open Stacie bounced up and off the bed.

"I said around 6 they should come." Beca said upon seeing Stacie.

Stacie nodded before telling Beca they had to go grocery shopping.

Stacie's phone beeped as she got another reply.

**From:** Lilly :/

will there be marshmallows?

"Ummm you sure we should invite her?" Beca asked warily.

**To: **Lilly :/

From: Stacie

Yea...

"Nope probably not but we have so Yolo" Stacie grinned.

"You did not just say Yolo!" Beca whined before flopping down on the couch.

"Nah babes we're going shopping now! We only have like 5 hours to preapare" Stacie said pulling Beca up.

"Stace why do you always over prepare for girls nights. You know the girls don't care if the pillows aren't laid out right or if we run of popcorn towards the end of a movie." Beca said.

"Beca girls nights have to be perfect!" Stacie said shocked her best friend could think anything else.

-X-

"Josh!" Chloe called from the kitchen.

"Right here babe, right here" Josh said coming up behind her.

"I'm going to Stacie's tonight, girls night." Chloe told him, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Really. Well. I'll. miss. you." He said in between kisses.

"Mmmm I guess I'll have to make it up to you" She said.

"I like that idea" He said as she pulled him towards their bedroom.

-X-

"Oh did I tell you? Amy's coming at 5 but the rest said they'll be there about 6" Stacie told Beca as they unpacked the groceries.

"Oh-kay why?" Beca questioned as she moved on to the next bag.

"She wants to make you 'more delighted than a turkish delight'" Stacie laughed.

"What?" Beca asked scrunching up her face.

"Don't ask" Stacie said.

"Anyway what are we gonna do about sleeping? 3 more people than normal" Beca asked.

"Ah well we could bring out my mattress off my bed and maybe the one off the spare bed." Stacie suggested.

Normally they would just crash anywhere but as Stacie explained at the shops she wanted this to be extremely perfect because there were 3 new girls at the slumber party - as Stacie had dubbed it.

-X-

"Stacie! It won't fit" Beca puffed as the two tried to get the mattress out of her bedroom door.

"Well how the fuck did we get it in here?!" Stacie called from the other side of the mattress.

"Turn it!" Beca called remembering it should be on it's side inside of upright.

-X-

Slowly lowering the mattress to the ground both girls let out a breath.

"That was like the most difficult thing I've ever done" Stacie complained.

The two girls had spent the last half an hour manoeuvring the mattress through doorways, around corners and being careful to dodge furniture.

"So I guess we do the other one now" Stacie sighed.

"Nooooooo" Beca yelled flopping onto the couch.

Stacie laughed before heading off into the guest bedroom.


End file.
